gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Miketoreno666/Mis Artículos
Aqui están mis artículos creados: 1.-Slash 2.-23 de julio de 1965 3.-Hard Rock 4.-2004 5.-Los Ángeles 6.-1985 7.-Heavy Metal 8.-30 de octubre de 1996 9.-1987 10.-Appetite for Destruction 11.-10 de agosto de 1987 12.-Greatest Hits 13.-Chinese Democracy 14.-G N' R Lies 15.-Live Era: '87-'93 16.-The Spaghetti Incident? 17.-Use Your Illusion I 18.-Use Your Illusion II 19.-2008 20.-17 de septiembre de 1991 21.-Welcome to the Jungle 22.-Paradice City (página redirigida) 23.-Sweet Child O' Mine 24.-1988 25.-1993 26.-6 de febrero de 1962 27.-Axl Rose 28.-1999 29.-1991 30.-1986 31.-UZI Suicide 32.-Geffen Records 33.-Mike Clink 34.-Jim Mitchell 35.-Paradise City (página original) 36.-Rumbo Studios 37.-Canoga Park 38.-Take One Studio 39.-Burbank 40.-Can Am Studio 41.-Tarzana 42.-It's So Easy 43.-Nightrain 44.-Out Ta Get Me 45.-Mr. Brownstone 46.-My Michelle 47.-Think About You 48.-You're Crazy 49.-Anything Goes 50.-Rocket Queen 51.-Caram Costanzo 52.-Chinese Democracy (canción) 53.-Shackler's Revenge 54.-Better 55.-Street of Dreams 56.-If the World 57.-There Was a Time 58.-Catcher In the Rye 59.-Scraped 60.-Riad N' the Bedouins 61.-Sorry (canción) 62.-I.R.S 63.-Madagascar (canción) 64.-This I Love 65.-Prostitute 66.-Image Studios 67.-Reckless Life 68.-Nice Boys 69.-Move to the City 70.-Mama Kin 71.-Patience (single) 72.-Used to Love Her 73.-One in a Million 74.-Bill Levenson 75.-Knockin' on Heaven's Door 76.-Civil War 77.-You Could Be Mine 78.-Don't Cry 79.-November Rain 80.-Live and Let Die 81.-Yesterdays 82.-Ain't It Fun 83.-Since I Don't Have You 84.-Sympathy for the Devil 85.-Del James 86.-Dust N' Bones 87.-It's Alright 88.-Black Sabbath 89.-Inglaterra 90.-Out at Get Me 91.-Pretty Tied Up 92.-Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury 93.-Estranged 94.-New Rose 95.-Down on the Farm 96.-Human Being 97.-Raw Power 98.-Buick MacKane 99.-Hair Of The Dog 100.-Attitude 101.-Black Leather 102.-You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory 103.-I Don't Care About You 104.-Look at your Game Girl 105.-A & M Studios 106.-Guns N' Roses 107.-Record Plant 108.-Studio 56 109.-Image Recording 110.-Hollywood 111.-Conway Studios 112.-Metalworks Recording Studios 113.-Toronto 114.-Ontario 115.-Canada 116.-Right Next Door To Hell 117.-Live And Let Die (canción) 118.-Perfect Crime 119.-You Ain't The First 120.-Bad Obsession 121.-Back Off Bitch 122.-Double Talkin' Jive 123.-The Garden 124.-Garden Of Eden 125.-Don't Damn Me 126.-Bad Apples 127.-Dead Horse 128.-Coma (Guns N'Roses) 129.-14 Years 130.-Bob Dylan 131.-Get In The Ring 132.-Shotgun Blues 133.-Breakdown 134.-Locomotive 135.-So Fine 136.-Don´t Cry 137.-My World 138.-Izzy Stradlin 139.-Duff McKagan 140.-Steven Adler 141.-Paul Tobias 142.-Gilby Clarke 143.-Matt Sorum 144.-Tracii Guns 145.-Ole Beich 146.-Rob Gardner 147.-Buckethead 148.-Josh Freese 149.-DJ Ashba 150.-Tommy Stinson 151.-Chris Pitman 152.-Brian "Brain" Mantia 153.-Richard Fortus 154.-Ron "Bumblefoot" Thal 155.-Frank Ferrer 156.-Dizzy Reed 157.-Guitarras de Slash 158.-Gibson 159.-1959 Les Paul Replica: es de la misma firma que la de Joe Perry 160.-Standard y Custom Gibson Les Paul 161.-Ibanez 320RG 162.-1959 Standard (Copia) 163.-1969 (guitarra) 164.-2004 Signature (Velvet Revolver) 165.-1963 & 1965 Melody Makers 166.-Godzilla (guitarra) (página redirigida) 167.-1960s Gibson SG (página original) 168.-Gibson FROSE-1293 169.-1959 Gibson Flying 1958 Gibson Explorer 170.-Gibson Snakepit 171.-2006 Gibson HD.6x-Pro Digital LesPaul 172.-Argentina 93' 173.-1990 174.-ES-335 175.-Firebird VII 176.-J-100 177.-Venezia Guitars 178.-1987 LP-dudu 179.-Yamaha Corporation 180.-1987 Yamaha Bubu EDS-2685 181.-Fender 182.-1952 Telecaster 183.-1956 Stratocaster 184.-1965 Stratocaster 185.-2006 Jazzmaster 186.-Music Man (company) 187.-Silhouette 188.-Guild 189.-1999 Crossroads Doubleneck 190.-12-string Acoustic Guitar 191.-B.C. Rich 192.-Mockingbird 193.-10-string Bich 194.-C.F. Martin & Company 195.-D-28 Acoustic Guitar 196.-Travis Bean 197.-Travis Bean Electric 198.-2006 GarageMaster 199.-First Act 200.-Vicky Hamilton 201.-Hollywood Rose 202.-L.A. Guns 203.-Guitarras de Izzy Stradlin 204.-El Bajo que más usa Duff McKagan 205.-Fender Telecaster '72 Custom 206.-Gibson ES-175 207.-Gibson ES-330 208.-Gibson ES-345 209.-Gibson ES-350 210.-Gibson ES-355 with a walnut finish 211.-Gibson Les Paul Special with double cut 212.-Gibson Les Paul Gold Top 213.-Gibson Birland with the Florentine cutaway 214.-Guns N' Roses Wiki:Administradores 215.-Guns N' Roses Wiki:Burócratas 216.-Video de Sweet Child O' Mine 217.-Video de Paradise City 218.-Chile 92' 219.-Brasil 91' 220.-Japón 88' 221.-Argentina 91' 222.-España 01' 223.-México 07' 224.-1996 225.-1965 226.-1964 227.-Amplificadores de Slash 228.-Marshall Amplification 229.-JCM-800 Head 230.-JCM 900 Head 231.-JCM Silver Jubilee Categoría:Miketoreno666 Categoría:Usuarios